


Zombie Apocalypse

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood and Gore, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emergency dial in from Earth almost unleashes a deadly plague on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **trope_bingo** 4: Zombie Apocalypse  
>  **mcsheplets** 199: Apocalypse

"Zombies?"

Rodney sneaked a look from behind the console, gazing down in horror into the gate room where crates were stacked up from a panic evacuation of the SGC. Below milled several dozen half-eaten and definitely dead - except for the still walking part - ex-members of the SGC, many either in uniform or wearing bloodied and torn lab coats. They had spilled through the Stargate before anyone understood what was happening and could shut it down, attacking the terrified living who had fled before them.

The survivors brought with them tales of horror; the end of the world they had once called home.

Rodney recognized General Landry, who made a particularly grotesque zombie with half the flesh hanging from his lower jaw.

For now they were contained, with the lower level doors sealed and the stairs up to the control area blocked, and they had quieted after an initial frenzy of moans and snarls, once they had forgotten all about the living hiding just beyond their reach. The whole city was in lock down to prevent the virus spreading as Carson had yet to determine if it was airborne or if the infection was transmitted by contact - by blood or saliva. Everyone evacuated from the SGC was in quarantine until further notice, along with anyone from Atlantis who had tried to help the screaming, panicking scientists and soldiers fleeing from what could only be labeled an apocalypse.

Earth was gone, belonging to the undead now after a plague released by the Ori, unless Carson and his people could find and synthesize a cure.

Landry - or was!Landry as Rodney thought of him now - seemed to zero in on Rodney's loud whisper, his bloodied, half-gnawed arms reaching up towards him as he let out a snarl, so Rodney shrank back. Woolsey had given orders not to shoot any of the zombies unless they became a threat - or more of a threat because, well flesh-eating Zombies? How was that not a threat already? Woolsey was waiting for confirmation from Carson that nothing could be done to save those already turned, which considering one of them was trailing his innards behind him as he stumbled around, seemed pretty obvious to Rodney.

John's mouth tightened as he received confirmation that there was nothing left of the person to save. Just lower, animalistic brain functions keeping the body moving and searching for living flesh to consume.

"Head shots only," he ordered his men solemnly.

Rodney saw John aim towards Landry, saw his finger hesitate on the trigger just long enough for Rodney to take the shot instead, and for once he hit his mark first time. He caught John's shocked eyes and nodded grimly. He'd seen how killing Sumner had affected John, mercy killing or not, and knew he could spare him a little more pain by taking this particular shot on his behalf.

One by one the zombies went down for good and the clean up crew went in wearing hazmat suits, collecting dog tags, and piling up the bodies in the vaporization zone in front of the Stargate. They added several more bodies from others bitten, who had died soon after, before Woolsey gave the order to dial the gate.

It took weeks of extensive tests before Carson confirmed how the virus was transmitted and if they were now carriers of a plague that they could inadvertently spread across Pegasus. Anyone still left alive on Earth would quickly become carriers of the deadly virus but the powerful bio-cleansers on Atlantis had quickly contained the virus, and Carson's team found a cure for those currently in stasis to combat the spread of the virus through their bodies following infection.

Four weeks after the emergency evacuation they learned they were all clean and virus-free. That night John came to Rodney's quarters carrying two precious beers. He handed one to Rodney, and he didn't leave Rodney's bed until well past the time when the morning shift would be crowding the corridors, no longer caring who knew about them.

Five weeks after the emergency evacuation, a blip appeared on the long range sensors, heading towards Atlantis; the _Apollo_.

No one living answered Chuck's call.

END  
.


End file.
